<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ass modeling by Fat_nerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343057">Ass modeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_nerd/pseuds/Fat_nerd'>Fat_nerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gallavich small moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_nerd/pseuds/Fat_nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“They say the best things in life are free,you know,air,sunshine,breeze...and obviously for me,your ass,hehehe...”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gallavich small moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ass modeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They say the best things in life are free,you know,air,sunshine,breeze...and obviously for me,your ass,hehehe...”<br/> <br/>“...Did you fuck my brains out last night or that motherfucker is checking you out?”<br/> <br/>“My eyesight is a little bit blurry actually.Last night was intense...mmm...”<br/> <br/>“Great!Now he’s winking at you.”<br/> <br/>“I don’t even know which guy you’re talking about!”<br/> <br/>“9 o’clock.”<br/> <br/>“That blonde dude?...Oh shit!He’s coming this way !”   <br/> <br/>“Hiiii!Have we met before?I’m Gary by the way.”<br/> <br/>“Keep your hand away from him,he’s with me,or I’ll break your fucking nose!”<br/> <br/>“Whoa.Calm down black kitten.Actually I was talking to you.”<br/> <br/>“... The fuck?”<br/> <br/>“Did someone tell you that you have an amazing ass?”<br/> <br/>“Fuck off Gary.He’s married.”<br/> <br/>“Don’t get me wrong,redhead.We’re a men’s clothing brand,and I think your friend is perfect for our new underwear collection.”<br/> <br/>“You mean like modeling?”<br/> <br/>“Yeah,he got THAT ass.Here’s my card.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>